1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to anchoring devices. More particularly, the present invention pertains to anchors for suspending or securing articles from or to walls. Even more particularly, the present invention pertains to anchors particularly adapted for suspending or securing articles to drywall, wall board and other compressed materials.
2. Prior Art
Modern day construction has seen the dissipation of the use of plaster as a material of construction for walls, ceilings and the like. Rather, present installations dictate the use of drywall, wall board, and other compressed articles as walls and ceilings. While such materials provide rapid construction and ease of use, other problems arise. For example, in order to lend aesthetic and functional appeal to walls and ceilings, it is necessary to hang or suspend articles therefrom, such as lighting fixtures, shelving, paintings, drapery rods, plants, telephones and the like. In order to accomplish this, other than by direct attachment to joists and beams, three modes are presently used. First, plastic anchors are emplaced in the wall, by first drilling an opening through the wall and then inserting the anchor thereinto. A threaded fastener is then used to secure the suspended article to the wall. However, plastic anchors, oftentimes, become loose in the wall thereby weakening the securement. Another device presently used is a toggle bolt. However, the use of a toggle bolt necessitates the drilling of a large hole through the wall in order to insert the toggle past the wall. Furthermore, if the article suspended from the toggle is sought to be moved, then the toggle is lost and a large opening is left in the wall. The other device most commonly used is a "molle" bolt, which is an expansion type bolt. This bolt cannot be removed from the wall. It must be driven through the wall, thus, leaving a large opening. It is to be appreciated that these devices each suffer from drawbacks, either as a result of the use of the compressed materials used for walls or as a result of their own design. Thus, a major advance would be provided by a wall fastener which overcomes the problems alluded to above. It should be noted in this regard that the prior art has appreciated these problems and sought solutions thereto. See, inter alia, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,272,696; 3,177,753; 3,519,704 and 338,059. Yet, such devices are either difficult to utilize or otherwise not fully functional. The present invention, on the other hand, provides a device which is easy to employ and which overcomes all the problems attendant the prior art.